In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a radio access method and a radio network for cellular mobile communication (hereinafter referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE),” or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA)”) has been considered. In LTE, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) scheme is used as a downlink communication scheme. In LTE, a Single-Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) scheme is used as an uplink communication scheme. In LTE, a base station device is referred to as an evolved NodeB (eNodeB) and a mobile station device (a terminal device) is referred to as User Equipment (UE). LTE is a cellular communication system in which the landscape is divided in a cellular pattern into multiple cells, each served by a base station device. A single base station device may manage multiple cells. A single mobile station device performs communication in single or multiple cells. A cell that is used for communication is also referred to as a serving cell.
In LTE, a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) is used for transmission of data from the base station device to a mobile station device. Furthermore, in the 3GPP, a coordinated multi-point transmission and reception (CoMP) transfer scheme in which multiple base station devices mutually cooperate to perform interference coordination has been considered.
It is proposed that in addition to being determined based on information (a control format indicator (CFI)) that is transmitted on a Physical Control Format Indicator Channel (PCFICH), a starting position of a resource element to which the PDSCH is mapped should be included as one portion of a configuration for PDSCH resource element mapping (NPL 1).